


(podfic of) what you do to me

by anatsuno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #ITPE, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bottom Derek Hale, Communication Failure, Costume Kink, Derek Hale Lying About How Many Dudes He’s Totally Done This With, Dirty Talk, Format: Streaming, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Tails, Top Stiles Stilinski, Undernegociated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reading of verity's story.</p><p>The first time they had sex, it was the full moon, and things went very quickly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) what you do to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [what you do to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/595968) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



> The author notes, among other things: "the consent here is full (IMHO), but it's not negotiated. Read according to your own comfort level. <3"
> 
> This is my entry for the 2013 #ITPE, a gift for aethel. I'm sorry, aethel, to give you something so close to a genre you don't particularly relish, featuring a pairing that you're not wild for /o\\. I tried to find other stories, but I was very swamped and out of time to find a great fic + deal with permission + record + edit without defaulting.  
> I do hope you manage to enjoy this nevertheless, and that you don't hold it against me too much. ♥

Cover by anatsuno

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

**MP3:** [25MB (MP3)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3ssfwngk9rhuxsy/what+you+do+to+me.mp3) | **Duration:** 10"30s  
 **MP4:** [5MB (M4B)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/22b5bdc2wev1dcn/what+you+do+to+me.m4b) | **Duration:** 10"30s   
---|---


End file.
